


I Don't Do Dances

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year olds, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crossdressing Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Rimming, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a nerd who hates school dances, and Dean is a jock who is socially obligated to attend them. When the two meet in costume at a Halloween dance and end up in the bathroom together, they don't recognize each other... until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

Cas hated dances. He liked dressing up just fine, but he hated going out. Usually, him and Charlie would just stay in and watch B grade scary movies all night, but tonight, she dragged him out to the dance.

He decided he would be a poor sport if he didn't dress up, so he got a witch costume, complete with a red and black pointy hat and garter belt. He was going sexy, since he was such a recluse in real life, so why not go big on a night like tonight?

When he and Charlie got to the dance, it was around 7:00, and everyone was milling about. Cas saw some of his other friends by the refreshments table; Kevin, who was dressed up as a video game character he should probably recognize, and Pamela, who was Melisandra from Game of Thrones.

Over on the other side of the gym, he saw the jocks; he couldn't tell who was who from the costumes, but he saw a zombie that looked like Victor, an army general that looked like Cole, a vampire that looked like Gordon, and... he wasn't sure who the lumberjack was, but he was sexy as fuck.

Cas looked away, focusing on Charlie...

Who had disappeared. He balled his fists, looking around. He was already socially awkward enough, now without his best friend? He was hopeless.

"Good evening, Castiel," a voice drawled from behind him.

He turned, to find Miss Masters, his Media teacher. She was obviously chaperoning this dance.

"Um... hello, Miss Masters," he smiled quickly. He always felt uneasy around her.

"You're looking nice," she grinned sultrily, and Cas backed away.

"Uh, thank you..." He wanted to scream at her that he was gay, but that didn't seem to matter to her anyway.  

Just then, Cas spotted Charlie. The redhead dressed as female Han Solo was over in the corner, making out with her girlfriend Gilda, who was dressed as Princess Leia. Ooof course she was.

Cas sighed, and found a nice place by the wall to sit. The music was alright, but he just couldn't fathom actually dancing. He was also horrible at that. He also couldn't read in the dark, so... he guessed he would just sit there quietly.

-0-0-0-

Dean swung his hips a little to the beat as he stood with his football pals by the other side of the spookily decorated gym. Victor was laughing about something with Cole, and Gordon was dancing unabashedly, probably drunk before he got here.

Dean had been forced to take his little brother Sammy here in his car, since he was in the lowest grade now that Dean was a senior, and he had had to drive his friends, Jess and Brady, as well. The little dweeb was probably off playing dungeons and dragons with them in the locker room, anyway.

"Awesome dance, huh?" somebody called, and Dean turned to find Lisa, head cheerleader. She was dressed as Belle. Beside her were Anna, who, funny enough, was dressed as Anna from Frozen, and Cassie, who was dressed as Princess Tiana. They were also cheerleaders. 

"Yeah," he smiled back, "Great dance."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, slightly motioning for him to follow her, but he pretended not to notice. Dean liked her- she was fairly nice, and very pretty. But she wasn't what Dean wanted. Dean liked girls... but he also liked guys, and Lisa had openly expressed her disapproval of relationships like that before.

As the girls walked away, Dean scoped out the place. He wasn't looking to get laid, but it usually just... happened. He was known as one of the best looking guys in school, and that didn't go unrewarded.

"You okay, Dean?" Victor asked, and Dean nodded, swinging his plastic lumberjack axe.

"Yeah, fine, Vic. I'm gonna, uh... go get some punch. You want some?"

"Nah, man. Catch you in a few."

"Sure thing."

Dean bit his lip as he went over to the table. He was pouring himself some punch when he noticed two girls over by the corner, making out.

He vaguely recognized one as a geek who was always talking about sci fi and comics, someone who he really actually wanted to get to know... but couldn't. The other girl he'd seen in the halls a couple of times, he thought she was in the drama club, but he didn't know her.

He wished he could be as open about his sexuality as those two were at school.

His eyes moved over to the other wall, and he raised his eyebrows as he saw someone sitting down. It looked like a girl in a witch costume, and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of those legs...

He had to go talk to them.

He downed the punch, tossed the cup, and adjusted his lumberjack outfit, walking over.

"Uh... hey," he said, smiling a little, "You wanna dance... or somethin'?"

The girl looked up... and Dean realized it wasn't a girl at all. His stomach flip flopped, and gulped as gorgeous blue eyes stared back at him.

"I assure you, I am a terrible dancer," the guy said, looking away. His voice was deep, and sexy. Dean licked his lips, eyes falling down over his chest and his legs again. He couldn't make out who it was in the dark, but he did know that whoever it was was making his cock twitch uncontrollably in his tighter than normal jeans.

"You're... still here?" the guy's gravelly voice spoke, and Dean swallowed again.

"Um... yeah."

There was a pause.

-0-0-0-

Castiel stared up at the lumberjack. It was the sexy one from earlier! And he was asking him to dance? Why? Cas hadn't been aware of an openly gay male at their school... who was this?

He couldn't tell in the dark, but he did know from the way the strobe lights were reflecting off of his bulging muscles that he could feel a warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Maybe..." the guy mumbled, "Maybe we don't have to dance. We could just..."

Cas' breath caught. Did lumberjack mean what he thought he meant?

"Do you wanna like," the guy fidgeted, "Sneak off to the bathroom or somethin'?"

"Trust me, your first impression of me is not accurate," Cas muttered, wanting to spare whoever this was the revelation of who he was. Most guys this hot were embarrassed to be seen around the book nerd that was Castiel, and if this guy was previously hanging out with the football jocks, he would be too.

"Hey- legs like yours? Voice like yours? I don't think I'll be disappointed," the guy tried with a smirk, and Cas blushed.

He looked around, and realized his friends were occupied. He might as well.

"Okay," he murmured, and let the lumberjack pull him up.

They made their way through the crowds, hand in hand, to the men's washroom, and Cas felt the guy stop in front of him as he obviously saw someone.

"Hey, Benny. Yeah, I'm good... dance is rocking, yeah..." was all Cas heard over the thrum of the music, and finally, he kept going in. Cas hid behind him as Benny went out, and he exhaled.

Dean then pulled them both into the corner stall... and the two stared at each other.

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel balked. Dean. Winchester. The hottest guy in school, quarterback of the football team, asked him to a bathroom?!

"Cas Novak?!" Dean asked, eyes widening.

-0-0-0-

Dean had seen Cas multiple times... mostly in the library, when he was getting tutored by Jo, he would see him reading. He had always seemed so quiet... for him to wear something like this tonight suggested differently.

"I understand if you wish to back out," Cas sighed, and Dean shook his head slowly.

"Fuck no," he breathed, not even caring right then if Cas was a nerd as he eyed Cas' body again, this time in better lighting, "You have no idea how much I want to get in your pants right now."

Cas' eyebrows shot up at this, and he almost choked when Dean's hands flew to his garter belt, unhooking it and lifting Cas' dress up. He could see a tent in Dean's tight blue jeans, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the red plaid off of Dean's chest and see him naked.

But for now, he was lost in Dean's moan as he pulled Cas out of his black panties, stroking slowly up his shaft.

By now, Cas was so high off of exhilaration that he could have come like that, but Dean didn't stop there. He pulled Cas' panties down, and looked up at him with emerald green eyes.

"Can I..." Dean gulped, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "Suck your cock?"

Cas' mouth dropped open. Was he having a wet dream? Was Dean Winchester asking him if it was alright to blow him?

Cas could do nothing but nod, so Dean stared at Cas' hard manhood, and cautiously took the head into his mouth, lapping around. It was evident this was Dean's first blowjob, but he made up for it with how _hungry_ he looked to suck him down, and the way his tongue swirled around his slit.

With a hesitant blink, Dean decided to go further, and took Castiel's cock deeper into his mouth. Cas' head hit the wall, and he moaned.

"Dean..." he groaned, and Dean pulled off.

"Wait... don't... don't say my name... somebody could hear... and... and my dad's the coach of the team, so..."

Cas nodded. He understood that Dean obviously hadn't come out yet, and tried to keep it to just moaning.

Dean stared at Cas' crotch again, but this time, he didn't wrap his lips around it again... he nudged further back, licking around his balls.

Cas swore quietly, and then, he felt a weird sensation. He felt Dean's tongue circle his rim, and then-

"Ohhh," Cas sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Dean pushed his tongue into his hole, and Cas thrust his hips forward a little, his cock hitting Dean's cheek. Dean pulled Cas' legs apart just a little more for better access, and started lapping in earnest now, licking him open and jacking his cock at the same time.

"Oh... oh god," Cas choked, and Dean hummed against his ass, stroking him in time.

"Please... please," Cas whimpered, and Dean removed his tongue to return to Cas' slick cock, which was leaking now.

"Need to come," Cas muttered, clutching one hand onto his hat and the other in Dean's hair.

Dean mumbled around him, and Cas felt the vibrations.

"Ah!" Cas cried, "Dean," he whispered, "I think... I think I'm gonna... oh, I'm gonna come!"

Dean jacked the base of his dick faster, and massaged his rim with his fingers as he licked and sucked and bobbed, and Cas' whole body tensed up before he squirted cum all over Dean's face and pretty pink lips.

They stayed there like that for a good twenty seconds, just breathing, until Dean stood up.

"Do you..." Cas panted, "Need help with that?"

Dean looked down at his crotch, and chuckled as he felt himself softening in his pants. "I think I'm good in that department now."

Cas laughed a little, and handed Dean some toilet paper to wipe his face off with.

"I never knew you were... um," Cas mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not... gay," Dean said softly, "I'm just... bisexual. Keepin' it under wraps, for now. But... I really like you. Like, for real."

"You only just gave me a blowjob, how do you know that?" Cas asked, huffing.

Dean smiled a little. "I don't know. But man, we're teenagers, and you're really... you're really cute, so... you wanna... do this again sometime?"

Cas glanced at him shyly.

"Yes, Dean. I'd love that." Cas smiled to himself as they readjusted themselves to go back out into the dance.

_Much, much better than a night of B grade horror films._


End file.
